


Winning Doesn't Feel Like This

by justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)



Series: Letters to My Love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Violence, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Serious Injuries, Tony's thoughts, pre letters from the void redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/justanotherrollingstony
Summary: Winning this civil war feels a lot like losing....
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Letters to My Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Winning Doesn't Feel Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short drabble to show Tony's thoughts post Siberia, it takes place before IW and Endgame and as such is before the bulk of Letters From the Void Redux. I hope you enojy!

Winning doesn’t feel much like success when it comes with broken bones and the loss of half his family. The regret in his mouth tastes like blood; coppery and bitter and sharp. 

Winning feels a lot like losing when he stumbles out of the bunker and finds he’s been left in a damaged suit in the frozen fucking tundra of Siberia. 

He calls another suit and sits, shivering while he waits, wondering if this is how it’ll end for the great Tony Stark. 

Is this his last act of defiance? 

Maybe

Winning hurts, aches and throbs. It’s deep in his chest and pounding in his skull. It bruised his skin and tore the flesh from his bones like a carrion bird, leaving his bones to bleach in the tundra. 

He’s frozen down to his core and he thinks for a moment as the heater in the new suit kicks in that maybe this is what Rogers and Barnes felt like all those years ago. 

Broken, like a child’s toy, left behind and forgotten. 

Winning, Tony decides, doesn’t feel like much at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on Tumblr and I think it's a lovely idea--feel free to copy and paste into your own fics!!
> 
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!
> 
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


End file.
